wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Gekko's Covenant with Yahweh
Paul Gekko's Covenant with Yahweh is the Two Hundred Fiftieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 19, 2018. Synopsis The Heroes of the Old heads to Atlas Academy to find the portal to the Spencer Kingdom after retrieving the Holy Grail. As a act of desperation, Paul Gekko surrenders his freedom, his family, and the future of the Mushroom Kingdom to Yahweh in exchange of letting his long lost daughter Miwa Tomoe become the Queen of the Eggman Empire as Yahweh's plan. Plot The Episode begins with the arrival to Atlas Academy. Prologue= As they approach Atlas City, the passengers congratulate Paul Gekko for his efforts. When Ruby comments on Oscar Pine's feat of crash-landing the airship, he confesses that Ozpin guided him, but did not take over, and then went silent again. When they arrive at Atlas, which is seen to be on an island floating well above the continent of , Weiss notes the Dens Federation and the Mechon Empire Fleet which Qrow Branwen notes seems to be expecting an attack. The ship is waved in by Nobuya Gekko and Kazuya Gekko who Weiss them welcomed her home. |-|Spencer Kingdom= James Spencer and Rita Spencer welcomed the Heroes of the Old to Atlas Academy and told them that they repelled all of Eggman's forces. Nobuya Gekko and Kazuya Gekko, the younger brothers of Toshiya Gekko explained to Weiss that while fighting for the control of the school, the students of Atlas Academy are frightened by the arrival of the Spencer Empire who stop the fighting bringing peace to Atlas City. Emperor Matthew offers Nobuya and Kazuya the technology of the Gekko Clan which the Spencer Empire made an alliance with in exchange for extra protection from the dark forces of the Galactic Eggman Empire which Nobuya and Kazuya initially refused but changed their minds upon learning of the incoming attack of Mega Buu. Thanks to the efforts of the Atlas Academy students and the combined armies of the Mechon Empire and the Dens Federation, they managed to banish Babidi into Dens. Ruby Rose is amazed that James Spencer and Rita Spencer have fancy clothing and their beautiful faces while the others are shocked that Babidi will invade the Spencer World. Emperor James approaches Paul Gekko, and wants to show something to him and his friends. At a weaponry storehouse of the Spencer World, there are numerous siege weapons and bombs. Emperor James then reveals the secret weapon, Demolition Destructive Program, a special program can be used to destroy Babidi. Everyone is impressed, and Rita Spencer explained that the Program can be used to kill Babidi was to unleashed the Majin Buu, a self destructing bio-weapon to stop the the extinction of both the Uchiha and the Spencer Clans. The Majin Buu also has a limitation, in that it can only be unleashed when Babidi was in close range, meaning anyone that uses it will come under attack. Team RWBY and Team JNPR decides to lead Babidi into the Spencer Clan's "altar" by disguising themselves as "Majin Buu's Cult Group" while Paul Gekko and the Heroes of the Old have to keep an eye on the portal that may tell if Babidi is arriving or not. When the time came to commence the mission on destroying Babidi, Babidi arrived to find the "Majin Buu's Cult Group" fully revived Majin Buu. Upon finally Majin Buu's close range, Majin Buu have finally killed Babidi, finally triggering the program that easily prevented Majin Buu from transforming into Mega Buu. With all of the valiant efforts of the Heroes of the Old, Paul Gekko and Ruby Rose finally defeated Majin Buu's true form, Kid Buu. King Yemma hears Ruby Rose's request and makes it come true by having Kid Buu reincarnated as a Earthling named Uub. In order to settle things for good with Good Buu, Ruby Rose wishes to erase all the Earthlings' memories of Majin Buu. Mr. Satan also gives Good Buu strict orders to refrain from getting angry, no matter what. Upon learning that Paul Gekko have defeated Frieza long ago, Emperor James have given Paul Gekko the Hero's Badge as a sign of the alliance made with the Uchiha Clan, Gekko Clan and the Spencer Clan to fight the Galactic Eggman Empire. Paul Gekko states that without Nobuya and Kazuya, the Spencer would have never let anyone find the Spencer World and the Atlas Academy. A voice replies "So do I...". The voice revealed to be Toshiya Gekko arriving in the Spencer World with his Egg Fleet. Toshiya says with a tone of his own dark voice, "After eighty years of researching the world beyond the multiverse, the Kingdom of Spencer is now under the control of the great Emperor Eggman at last". Paul Gekko sees Toshiya Gekko as his descendant and asked him how did he find the Spencer World. Toshiya Gekko tells Paul Gekko as his ancestor to calm down and he isn't after him today. Toshiya explains that Babidi and Mega Buu were a greater threat than Sonic, as he was observing Mega Buu's attempt to destroy the Spencer Kingdom and seeing Krillin, Master Roshi and the other Z Fighters and martial artists because of the death by natural causes. Facing a deadly reunion with his brothers, Toshiya informs Nobuya and Kazuya that Emperor Eggman have sent me to capture the Spencer World and to exterminate the rebels along with Team RWBY and Team JNPR in search for the Dragon Balls. Upon Learning that the Spencer Clan have Kaylah as Shenron's Jinchūriki, Toshiya orders his troops to capture her and then take the Heroes of the Old and the other factions prisoner. At the Spencer Family's Palace, Toshiya makes the announcement to all of the inhabitants of the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Spencer World; "Kayla the princess of the Spencer Empire has been found guilty of being the Eternal Dragon's Jinchūriki! The punishment for the secrecy from the Heroes of the Old... EXTRACTION for Kaylah and death for Teams RWBY and JNPR and Paul Gekko!". The Crowd of the Spencer Kingdom cheers for Toshiya's bidding to capture all of the Heroes of the Old and their allies. Unknown to Toshiya and the Eggman Army, the remaining Z Fighters including have followed the Heroes of the Old to the Spencer World. Tien is surprised to hear the execution of Princess Kaylah. Eggman's army have gathered the Dragon Balls from planet Dens which forces Shenron out of Kayla's body. Realizing that they must act, Tien uses telepathy to tell Chiaotzu his plan: when Toshiya makes a wish, Chiaotzu will quickly make their wish first. |-|Yahweh to the Rescue= Just as Toshiya makes his wish, Chiaotzu jumps out and interrupts him. Before he can finish saying the wish, however, one of Toshiya's soldiers sniped him with a single shot of the Zinger Bazooka. Shenron asks Toshiya what his wish is, and states it. Toshiya says the wish for the Galactic Eggman Empire to be eternally immortal and invincible. Shenron says it is a simple thing to do, and the Eggman Empire have been given full invincibility and immortality. Before Shenron can disperse, Toshiya states that killing Princess Kaylah would results the death of Shenron as his troops used the Death Egg's eye-like super laser cannons to kill her and make Shenron explode, so that no one else could use the Dragon Balls against him. With the execution of Princess Kaylah complete, Toshiya commands his troops to shoot and kill Paul Gekko which they obeyed, the whole multiverse was in silent and seconds later a great phrase echoed throughout the city: "Justice has been served! Glory to the Eggman Empire". After the execution, Bulma places Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Gohan, Piccolo Jr. and Vegeta's corpses in freezing capsules. However, as Teams RWBY and JNPR watched the horror of Paul Gekko's death, group of hooded men that were following Paul Gekko revealed themselves as the Bronze Saints. Pegasus Seiya, Dragon Shiryū, Cygnus Hyōga, Andromeda Shun, and Phoenix Ikki tells the people of the Spencer World and the multiverse what they have seen and revived Paul Gekko and freed Teams RWBY and JNPR along with the rest of the Heroes of the Old, showing to be the incarnation of Yahweh Ōtsutsuki. Toshiya is amazed to see his great great grandfather in person while Blake said, "This isn't what's right for the Faunus or the Mobians! What Momoshiki Palpatine is unforgivable! Stop this onslaught and we can end this peacefully.". Toshiya's malice inside his body emerges and produced an army of skeletal demons including the Gohma to confront Paul Gekko face-to-face. However, the Knights of the Triforce and the Bronze Saints encompass and protect him and they are fighting alongside the Gotei 13 against the demons made from Toshiya's malice. Once The remaining malice within Toshiya's body is gone, this gives Godzilla that existed in the Spencer World a premature awakening to attack the Eggman Army, forcing Toshiya and his army to pursue the Heroes of the Old The inhabitants of Spencer World rejoiced Yahweh's name and Paul Gekko's courage to convince the Spencer World on fighting the Eggman Empire. Upon fighting alongside the inhabitants of the Spencer World, Akame and Kurome were teaming up with Paul Gekko to repel the Eggman Army with the help of their new friend, Kenshin Uzumaki. Ruby holds her own against the largest horde of Egg Pawns with the aid of Zeno but is distracted as Team PAKK and Toshiya Gekko rush at each other. Remembering how Girouette died before the Freedom Civil War, Ruby's Silver Eyes activate, temporarily causing intense light to burst out of her eyes only for Beerus to knock her out upon Zeno's arrival in the Spencer World. While not causing any harm, Toshiya is weakened by the Silver Eyes, allowing Jaune to chip a fragment of his Egg Mobile. Enraged Toshiya was forced to retreat along with his army giving the multiverse and the Spencer World a victorious cheer. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Phantom Theives ***Ren Amamiya ***Morgana ***Ryuji ***Ann ***Yusuke ***Makoto ***Haru ***Futaba ***Goro Akechi **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina *Team JNPR **Jaune Arc **Nora **Li Ren *Ozpin's Group **Oscar Pine |-|Returning Characters= *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko *Mechon Empire **Nobuya Gekko *Team SSSN **Sun **Scarlet **Sage **Neptune |-|New Characters= *Spencer Empire **Emperor Matthew **Empress Kaylah **Rita Spencer **Shawn **Denise **Zesmond Spencer **Brianna **Ashley **Brittany **Tiffany **Michael **Katherine **Kaylah *Organization of Babidi **Babidi **Dabura **Mega Buu *Heroes of the Old **Kenshin Uzumaki Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Fanon